


Tazanath

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: The name on Ciel's wrist had been a point of shame for him, at one point. His parents always told him to hide it from everyone. No one would treat him well, they'd said, if he told people that the name on his wrist was the name of a demon.





	Tazanath

Ciel knew he was lucky.

_"I want revenge,"_ he'd said.  _"You can have my soul if you want it, Tazanath."_

A stunned silence had greeted him.

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"What demon would come for me other than the one that has been marked on my skin since birth?"_

More silence.  _"Well?"_

_"I'll not take your soul. I'll not make a contract with you, if what you say is true."_

Wordlessly, Ciel had showed the demon his tattoo. Tazanath had smirked.  _"No contract, then. But I will still happily serve you and give you the revenge you crave so dearly."_

_"You must want something in return."_

_"Perhaps."_

_"What, then?"_

No response.  _"What is your name, young one? You know mine."_

_"...Ciel Phantomhive."_

And with that, Tazanath had taken him home.

Yes, Ciel knew he was lucky. He was receiving top-quality care, revenge and a demonic soulmate all at once and for no price.

Well, perhaps not 'no' price. Tazanath still had a price he wanted, but he had yet to name it.

* * *

The young human frowned, looking at the makeup that sat on his bedside table - or rather, the empty makeup containers. "Sebastian," Ciel said, using the human name he'd given the demon for safety purposes. At once, the man was at his side. "I'm out of makeup."

"I'll retrieve some later-"

"Now," Ciel snapped. "I have lessons today. I can't have any of my tutors seeing a demon's name on my skin."

A brief silence, then, "Of course, my lord."

Ciel scoffed. "Don't take that the wrong way," he mumbled. "You know how people would react. I'm merely being cautious."

"I understand, my lord."

Then the demon was gone, and Ciel frowned. He'd heard the hurt in Tazanath's voice just then, but... Why? If he knew Ciel was just being careful, why be hurt?

* * *

The name on Ciel's wrist had been a point of shame for him, at one point. His parents always told him to hide it from everyone. No one would treat him well, they'd said, if he told people that the name on his wrist was the name of a demon.

To that end, his mother had taught him from a young age how to hide the tattoo with makeup. Only his parents, Elizabeth, and those who'd defiled him had ever seen the demonic name etched into his skin.

All but one of those people were dead, now. And Elizabeth had been sworn to secrecy from the moment she understood how to read.

* * *

Later in the day, Ciel was in the bath, with his soulmate, his demon, scrubbing him down. He was gentle with his lord's left wrist, dabbing away the makeup to slowly reveal his own name on the human's skin. Softly, with the human's eyes shut, the demon lowered his lips to press against the name.

Ciel's eyes opened halfway at the feeling of soft lips brushing his skin. "Tazanath," he whispered, feeling power thrum through his body at the simple stating of the demon's true name. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I believe it is called a kiss, young master."

Ciel frowned, then sighed and closed his eyes again. "Whatever."

And then Tazanath went back to quietly washing him.

* * *

Ciel knew he was lucky.

"My lord, do you remember when I said I would like something other than your soul, in return for all that I do for you?"

Ciel met Tazanath's ruby-red eyes. "Yes. Have you decided what you want, finally, after three years?"

He was receiving top-quality care, revenge, and a demonic soulmate all for a very simple price.

"Indeed. I would like your love."


End file.
